Longing Glances with a Side of Tea
by MidnightMoonSong
Summary: Some sweet Alice X Tarrant fluff, sweet enough to give you cavities, perfect for the hopeless romantic. Set at the end of the move, Alice decides to stay for a while before returning home but someone wishes she'd never leave.
1. Chapter 1

Alice looked down at the small glass vial in her hand.

"Will this send me home?"

"If that is what you wish." Came the White Queen, Mirana's, gentle reply.

"What I wish..." Alice looked at the contents of the vial, a swirling metallic purple, then raised it halfway to her lips. She was caught mid-gesture by the soft gaze of the Mad Hatter. His large expressive eyes seemed to have changed to a faint, weary blue-green.

"_Fairfarren_ Alice..." he whispered softly.

"What I wish..." she repeated, looking again to the small vial in her hand. One sip would send her home, if that was what she wanted. _Did_ she want that anymore? Suddenly she no longer felt so certain. Glancing up again she looked all around at those who had stood by her side during the battle. The White Queen with her soft, knowing smile, the White Rabbit nervously wringing his paws, the Cheshire Cat flicking his tail to and fro, the March Hare twitching spasmodically as he clutched at a soup ladle, the fearless Dormouse, the Tweedles with their identical round moon-like faces. Finally her eyes landed once again on the Hatter. He seemed so…lost. Looking at all of them made her heart feel like it was being squeezed in her chest.

"No." she whispered, resolutely putting the cork in the vial. "I-I don't think I'll go just yet…"

There was a beat of silence before everyone erupted in cheers.

"Wonderful." The White Queen said softly, enfolding her in a gentle hug. "Our Champion is welcome to call Underland home for as long as she so wishes."

Alice placed the vial of Jabberwocky blood into Mirana's delicate hand.

"Thank you, Queen Mirana."

"No, thank _you_ Alice." She gave the vial to the White Rabbit who slipped it into a pocket of his waistcoat.

The Tweedles joyfully took her hands and led her to her mount, the Bandersnatch.

"We knew you'd stay." One of them bragged cheerfully.

"Contrariwise, she didn't say she was staying forever, did she?" the other volleyed.

"But you will?" the other entreated and they finished together: "Won't you?"

Alice laid a hand on the Bandersnatch's coarse, spiky fur. The huge animal leaned into her touch.

"I'm not so sure…"

"But you're not unsure either." They pointed out before tottering back to the White Queen.

Alice shook her head a little. "I wonder if I'll ever understand those two?"

Grabbing a double handful of fur, she hoisted herself up onto the Bandersnatch. As she absentmindedly scratched him behind one tattered ear she happened to notice the Hatter helping Mirana onto her horse. As if he could sense Alice's gaze, he turned and looked at her, smiling. His eyes were once again their familiar bright yellow-green. With a flourish he swept his hat off and gave her a low bow. Alice gave him a half-bow of her own from atop the Bandersnatch, the smile on her face mirroring his.

Before long they arrived back at the White Queen's castle, the trees whispered excitedly in the breeze at their return. Alice gave the Bandersnatch's fur a gentle tug and he stopped near the other's horses. She was whispering soothing words in his tattered ears when a familiar voice called to her.

"M'lady."

She looked to her right to see the Hatter with arms upraised to catch her when she dismounted, for the Bandersnatch was rather tall. Alice slid down the creature's side and into his arms; she stumbled a little and threw her arms about the Hatter to steady herself.

"Oh, sorry Hatter!" she exclaimed, catching her balance.

"Quite alright." He replied with a small smile. Alice thought his eyes had changed to a brilliant emerald green but when she looked again they were his usual joyful yellow-green. Perhaps it was only a trick of the light, or caused by her exhaustion. With the adrenaline from the battle quickly dissipating, her armor suddenly seemed to weigh a thousand pounds.

As if reading her thoughts, the White Queen took one of her hands and led her toward the castle.

"I daresay our Champion should rest today, tomorrow we'll celebrate properly. I've had McTwisp run you a nice warm bath, come now," she gently propelled Alice indoors, "you remember the way to your room, don't you?"

Alice let herself be led to her room with one last glance over her shoulder at the Hatter; he gave her a little nod and a wave as she disappeared inside.

Within a few minutes she'd shed the heavy armor and slipped into the warm, fragrant bath, letting herself drift away. She must have dozed off because next thing she knew the water had become somewhat cold and the sun was throwing it's dying rays across the room. Slipping out of the bath, she wrapped a towel around herself before walking into the adjoining bedroom.

"What'll I wear now?" she mumbled softly, thinking how she'd either outgrown or shrunk out of nearly all of her clothes during her time in Underland. To her surprise a beautiful dress was spread out upon her bed and when she tried it on she found it fit perfectly. The dress was a pale sky blue and she couldn't help but notice that it was almost the exact same color as her eyes. There were spools of thread, ribbons, scissors, and the letter 'A' embroidered skillfully along the bottom. It seemed like extra attention had been paid to the 'A's; each one was elaborately wrapped in flower-covered vines. There was little question in her mind who had made it for her but the note on the bed erased all uncertainty. She ran her fingers over the curling script: For our Champion Alice, with warmest wishes, Tarrant Hightopp.

"Tarrant…"Alice said aloud softly, trying out the name on her tongue. She put on a nearby pair of boots, nearly identical to her old ones, and left her room to stroll the grounds as the sun set.

The full moon had risen sometime during her walk, bathing the castle grounds in pale moonlight. She felt so free here; completely unlike she'd felt in England. In Underland she was free to do as she pleased, be her own person, choose her own destiny. A little ways off in the distance she noticed a familiar top-hatted figure seated in the soft grass with his back against a tree, gazing at the moon. Alice took a tentative step in his direction when a grin appeared in the air, the rest of the Cheshire Cat quickly appearing along with it.

"There you are dear," he said in his low, purring voice "and where are you off to?"

She tipped her head toward the tree. "To see the Hatter."

"Ah," the cat replied, turning to look in the direction she had indicated. "Poor Tarrant…" he gave a sigh.

"Beg pardon?"

"He's never been the same since that day…"

"His family…" Alice began.

"All murdered by the Red Queen's army." He finished for her, eyes downcast in remembrance before they returned to her own bright blue ones. "I imagine today was somewhat of a bittersweet victory, though the Red Queen has been overthrown no number of battles can bring back any member of the Hightopp clan." He considered for a moment more, "Go along Alice dear, I'm sure he could use the company. And your presence always seems to delight him, unlike mine."

The cat began to disappear from the tip of his tail, leaving only the grin.

"Goodnight Chessur."

"Goodnight dear, dear Alice." His voice rang in the air even though his grin had since dissipated.

With renewed determination she walked to the tree where the Hatter sat, his gaze fixed on the shining moon.

"May I join you, Hatter?"

He indicated the spot next to him but did not look away from the sky. After some time in silence, he finally spoke.

"They say the moon is mad, you know. He chases the sun endlessly, longing to shine as she does…"

"Maybe he's just lonely." Alice whispered, following his gaze skyward.

"Yes, there is madness in loneliness, I suppose…" came the soft reply.

"There is madness in joy too, Hatter."

"And in sorrow, Alice."

"And in love." She replied without thinking, glad the darkness hid her blush. Quickly she changed the subject. "The stars here are quite beautiful."

She watched as the stars slowly danced across the sky like lazy fireflies, new constellations slipping in and out of existence.

"Yes, they are. If you're very quiet you can hear them singing to the moon."

Alice strained her ears in the silence and she thought she could hear a sweet, melancholy melody drifting across the night. She turned to the Hatter and he finally looked away from the moon to her face.

"Are they lonely too?" she inquired innocently.

He gave her a wry smile. "Perhaps."

She cleared her throat. "Thank you for the dress, it's beautiful." She smoothed the skirt out around her, her fingers lingering over the delicate embroidery.

"Yes," the Hatter mumbled, looking into her eyes, again in this light his eyes seemed that sparkling emerald green. "Beautiful."

She smiled and he returned it somewhat shyly.

"You're very welcome, Alice. My specialty may be hats, but every now and then…" he gave a little shrug with one shoulder.

"Hatter, why is a raven like a writing desk?"

His smile broadened, green eyes sparkling. "I haven't the slightest idea."

To her surprise he took off his hat and playfully placed it atop her head. "Not the slightest idea." He repeated.

The hat, being quite too large for Alice, slipped down over her eyes. She giggled and the Hatter tipped the hat back to uncover her face.

"Ah, there you are my dear, haven't been into the _pishsalver_ have you?"

"Nope," she replied, still laughing. "Still a right proper Alice size."

"Good." He reached forward and softly cupped her cheek before gently removing his hat and placing it back atop his head.

Her skin tingled where his hand had rested.

"You…" he began then looked away from her back up to the moon. "You'll stay won't you?"

Cautiously she slipped her hand into his, glancing over to gauge his expression. He continued to stare skyward but gently squeezed her hand, rubbing his thumb in soothing circles over her soft skin.

"Hatter I-" he turned to look at her, his eyes shining in the night like stars. They seemed so full of hope and longing, that pale blue green color had returned. Alice felt a strange fluttering that started somewhere in her stomach and settled somewhere in her heart. "Tarrant." She barely whispered.

At the sound of his name, he seemed to soften, eyes flashing emerald in the darkness.

"Yes Alice?"

"Would…would you walk me back?"

He stood, dusting himself off before offering a hand to Alice. She took it and he gently pulled her up to her feet.

"Gladly." He replied and held her hand gently, giving it a light squeeze, which she returned before cautiously lacing her fingers through his.

Hand in hand they strolled leisurely back to the castle and the night around them seemed to sigh contentedly.

"Here you are." Tarrant said with a little bow once they'd reached her room.

"Thank you very much." She gave him a warm smile, which he returned.

"Goodnight." He said softly, a half-smile on his face, suddenly he seemed so weary and worn out.

"Goodnight." Alice replied then hesitated but a moment before throwing her arms about him in a tight hug. Back home this would have been extremely improper but she couldn't help it when the Hatter looked so lonesome. Tentatively he hugged her back for a moment before letting her go, somewhat reluctantly. "Sweet dreams Hatter."

His voice seemed lost for a moment, "You as well." He started to walk away but turned back. "Would you care to have tea with me in the morning? I'm just down the hall…"

That strange fluttery feeling was back for a moment. "I'd love to."

The sweetest smile lit up his face before he walked off to his room, leaving her there quite unsure of just what she was feeling. Eventually she wandered into her room where a lovely white nightgown was spread out on her bed. She picked it up and as she did so something small thudded softly to the floor. When she picked it up she found that it was the bottle of Jabberwocky blood. A note was tied to the neck of the vial: Home, if that is what you wish. Alice set the bottle on the nightstand next to her bed and changed into the nightgown. Alice slipped into bed and it seemed she'd fallen asleep before her head was halfway to the pillow.


	2. Chapter 2

She awoke the next morning feeling much better for the rest but her muscles still ached from yesterday's battle. Remembering the Hatter's invitation she dressed quickly and ran a brush through her wild hair before darting out the door. She was halfway down the hall when she realized she wasn't wearing shoes, stockings, or a corset. Deeply ingrained shame flared up for a moment before she crushed it back down.

"I can do as I please." She whispered to no one in particular. "The White Rabbit and March Hare don't wear shoes either."

Alice continued her walk to the Hatter's room, indulging in the feel of the smooth hardwood floor beneath her bare feet. Upon reaching his door she hesitated for a moment then knocked softly, afraid that he might not yet be awake.

"Yes?" she heard from the inside the room and gently pushed the door open.

"It's me." She said, stepping inside.

The Hatter was already hard at work currently embroidering a beautiful white hat, dozens of others were strewn and stacked about the room. He glanced up from his work, his face instantly became more animated once he saw her.

"Ah Alice!" he put his work down and opened his arms in a sweeping, jubilant gesture. "You've come for tea, yes?"

"Yes," she looked around at all the hats. "These are all so amazing…"

"Thank you, it's good to be making hats for Mirana again, makes me feel more myself."

Alice noticed a half-finished dress on a sewing dummy, the garment was a lovely shade blue.

"Is that for me?" she asked, already knowing the answer.

"Certainly is." There was a prideful expression on his face, "Do you like it?"

"Of course, it's lovely!" her fingers just brushed the soft fabric. "Hatter, why always blue?"

"Blue is Alice's color," he said matter-of-factly with a dreamy sort of look on his face, "it always has been."

"It's funny but I'd say it's exactly the same shade of blue as my eyes, it's amazing you can match them so."

"Really?" he asked, busying himself with straightening a pile of hats. "I hadn't noticed."

"No?" she placed a hand on his shoulder and gently turned him around to face her.

"It wouldn't be a complete untruth to say that I…what I mean is that you…" he seemed to be teetering on the edge of something and Alice leaned forward, trying to coax it out of him.

"What is it Hatter? Please?"

He shook his head and suddenly he was gone, striding across the room with those impossibly long legs.

"Tea my dear?"

Alice shook her head and followed him out onto the balcony where a table for two was set up for tea. He held out the chair for her then seated himself at the other one once she was settled. The Hatter poured them each a cup and passed her the sugar. Alice put but a pinch in and stirred it with a spoon.

"Is that all the sugar you take?" the Hatter asked in surprise.

"It isn't proper to-" she began but cut herself short when she saw the teasing look on his face.

"My dear lass," he said pushing the sugar bowl back to her with an indulgent smile, "tea is like life: it's best when it's too sweet."

With a smile she took the sugar and added an amount that would have been unheard of back home. Taking a sip she closed her eyes and savored the sweet liquid.

"You're right," she agreed. "Best when it's too sweet."

"I can only imagine what they'd say at home if they could see me now!" she went on, "No shoes, no stockings, no corset, and half a cup of sugar in my tea!"

"Well you needn't worry about that, 'improper' is not a word that usually enters our vocabulary here." He gave her such a sly look that she couldn't help laughing again. "You could stay here you know, never worry about being improper ever again…" he said, staring down at his tea. "I, that is, we'd love you to stay, you know."

"But Hatter, I-" she began.

"Scone?" he asked, attitude completely changing direction as he pushed a plateful of the treats toward her. "Thackery made them, he loves to cook for the Queen."

"Thackery?" she asked, having been properly knocked off her previous train of thought.

He chuckled a little, "That's the March Hare to you I suppose, you gave us all such sweet, albeit uninventive, nicknames last time you were here."

"Oh." Alice blushed slightly, "I'm terribly sorry…"

"Not at all!" he smiled reassuringly, "It's gotten so that we use them too from time to time. Reminds us of better days…" that faraway look came into his face again.

"Hatter…" she began uncertainly, "I mean…"

"Call me whatever you like lass."

"Tarrant." She finally said after a moment. His eyes seemed to flash emerald for a moment. "How long was I gone?"

He stirred his tea and took a sip. "Time is different here, you were gone for years and yet only a moment."

Alice wrinkled her brow, "I'm not sure I quite understand that."

He patted her hand reassuringly; "We find it's best if you don't try to." Leaning forward he winked good-naturedly at her and whispered, "It can drive one mad you know."

She giggled, "I suppose it could, but you know-"

"All the best people are." He finished for her, "And you my dear Alice are absolutely _gallymoggers_."  
"I am?"

"Aye, stark raving mad my dear. Not a thing we can do about it." He shook his head in mock worry.

Gently she gave his hand a squeeze, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

Clearing his throat, Tarrant carefully slipped his hand out of hers. "I almost forgot, I have something for you."

From a coat pocket he produced a small antique-looking silver key, it winked in the sunlight. He put it gently in her hand and she noticed some kind of crest on it with an elaborate letter 'H' at the center.

"It's been in my family for years, passed on through generations."

"Oh, Tarrant, I couldn't."

He folded her hand over the key and held her delicate hand in both of his.

"Yes, you can. I am the last of the Hightopp clan and it is mine to give. Keep it and remember us always...remember _me_ always."

His bright eyes seemed to look into her very soul.

"Tarrant, I'll never forget you!" she protested. "Not this time, I promise!" she considered something for a moment, "You won't forget me, will you?"

"Impossible."

Releasing her hand he disappeared back into the room and returned shortly with a length of blue ribbon.

"May I?" he asked, holding his hand out for the key. She gave it to him and he slipped it onto the ribbon. Alice lifted her hair and the Hatter carefully tied the ribbon about her neck, the silver key falling into the hollow of her throat. When his fingers brushed her neck, she felt her pulse race unexpectedly.

"It would make me very happy if you would wear it." He said as he sat back down across from her.

Alice touched the key at her neck, "I will." She promised.

"Wonderful." A smile twitched at his lips.

"Tarrant, what's it to?" she asked, curiosity getting the better of her.

His smile became somewhat sad for a moment, "That's something you have to work out for yourself."

This only served to make her more curious. "Like a riddle?"

"Something like that, one you can only solve on your own."

"On my own? I hope I'm able to…" she mumbled, fingers drifting absently to touch the key.

"I hope so too." His eyes softened for a moment before he stood up, "Thank you very much for having tea with me but I'm afraid my hats are calling…"

"Oh but could I help? I'd so love to work on something for Mirana, I owe her so much…"

"It would be delightful to have some company." He put a saucer of weak tea on the balcony railing and added a bit of cream to it.

"What's that for?" Alice asked, curiosity returning.

"The bread-and-butterflies, that's all they eat you know."

"Weak tea with cream?"

He nodded.

"I imagine they don't find it very often, is there nothing else they can eat?" She asked, becoming worried.

"No, nothing else. Without it, they die."

Alice put a hand to her heart. "How terrible."

Tarrant smiled sadly. "There are worse fates." He remarked before leaving the balcony to return to his work.

She stood there a moment, then followed him back to his work table. Already he was working energetically, his eyes a bright almost neon yellow-green.

"You really love what you do, don't you?"

"Of course, what kind of hatter would I be if I didn't?"

For hours they sat together working, with Tarrant eagerly showing her his trade and Alice eagerly learning it.

"Tarrant!" a voice said reproachfully. "You musn't secret her away all day, you know."

The Cheshire Cat materialized in the air near Alice, tail flicking slowly back and forth.

"I was not 'secreting her away' Chessur." The Hatter replied curtly, eyes darkening slightly.

"Were too." The cat replied petulantly. "You're being selfish."

Without warning Tarrant stood, slamming the heels of his hands on the table. "I'm selfish? What about you, you _slurvish_, sniveling coward! Where were you when we needed you?" His voice had nearly risen to a shout and his eyes were a stormy midnight black.

"Tarrant!" Alice said somewhat reproachfully. "You don't mean that, do you? Chessur saved you from being executed!"

She gently touched his arm and his eyes lightened back to their normal color, all the fight drained out of him.

"Terribly sorry Alice, I lost my temper." He smiled weakly at her then gave a nod to the cat. "Sorry Chess."

"That's alright old friend, water under the bridge or over it, whichever you prefer."

"That's much better," Alice remarked as they sat down again, "you two ought to make up, Chessur is sorry for what he's done, aren't you?"

Alice looked pointedly at him and he mumbled an apology to the Hatter.

"Alright Chess, but next time we need you and you just disappear, you'd better stay that way and I don't give a _guddler's scut_ what excuses you come up with." His eyes darkened threateningly.

"I get the message Tarrant." Chessur replied coolly.

"Come now," Alice said, lightly touching Tarrant's hand, "let's get back to work."

Chessur began to dissipate but Alice quickly grabbed at one of his feet that had not yet vanished.

"You're not going, are you Chess? You hardly ever stay anywhere for more than a few moments."

"That's part of my charm." He replied in his purring voice.

"Well, you can stand to stay a little longer, can't you?"

He gave a sigh and all of him reappeared.

"I suppose…"

"Wonderful!" Alice returned to the piece she'd been working on.

"You're a quick learner." The cat remarked, examining her handiwork.

"I have an excellent teacher." She replied, beaming at the Hatter.

Chess raised an eyebrow at Tarrant, "Is that so?"

The cat received a brief glare in return from the Hatter and quickly changed the subject.

"Ah!" he batted a paw at her ribbon necklace. "And did Tarrant give you this?"

Alice nodded, "Do you know what it's to?"

His grin widened. "That's something you must figure out on your own, my dear." Chessur glanced at the Hatter. "Hopefully sooner rather than later would be best I think…"

"What do you mean by that?" she asked turning toward the cat, only to find that he'd vanished. "He can never stay put!" she said a little huffily.

"That's just his nature, he can't help it anymore than I can help being mad or you can help being…" he trailed off mid-sentence.

"I can help being what?"

"Curious."

Though she was certain she'd heard him say 'curious', it somehow managed to sound like 'beautiful.' Alice thought it best not to mention it; he would most likely change the subject again anyway.

After some time a rap came at the door and the March Hare, Thackery, poked his head in.

"There ye are me bonny lass!" he bounded into the room and grabbed both of Alice's hands, tugging her out of her chair and twirling her around and around till she was dizzy and laughing.

"Tarrant, everyone's outside yeh know, we best be on!"

The Hare seemed somewhat more coherent lately, perhaps because the battle was over and won. Mirana had confided in her that he'd gone mad on Horunvendush Day when the Red Queen took over. She could always picture the scene in her mind, Tackery standing alone amongst the carnage, going mad from the mere sight of it all. She shook her head to banish the thought, he'd certainly be better from now on. Thackery's large brown eyes widened as he looked at Alice, his ears twitching randomly.

"Key." He said simply, pointing at it.

"Oh, yes, Tarrant gave it to me."

He beckoned her closer, "Do ye wish to know what it's to?"

Alice nodded and leaned in close to him.

"I…" he froze, mid-sentence, staring at his paw.

"Thackery?" Alice asked, a bit worried.

"Don't fret." Tarrant told her with a little smile. "He'll be back in no time, off in his own little world, he is."

"Well if you're sure he'll be-" she began but was startled when the Hare suddenly jumped back to life.

"Spoon!" he cried before darting off, presumably to find aforementioned item.

Tarrant stood and stretched, offering a hand to Alice.

"Shall we? The festivities await."

She took his hand and together they walked the halls toward the celebration out front, along the way they encountered Nivens, the White Rabbit, looking flustered. He held up his ubiquitous pocket watch and tapped its face with undisguised impatience.

"You two are-"

"Late. We know." Alice and Tarrant replied in unison then looked to each other and burst into gales of laughter.

Nivens shook his head and hopped ahead of them, hurrying to the party, "Wonderful, another set of Tweedles…"

This only made the pair laugh harder.

"Come Tarrant, we're late!" Alice said, tugging his hand playfully.

"Indeed Alice, for a very important date!" He gave a little gasp as they neared the White Rabbit. "And look, so is Nivens!"

"Ah but he's going to be later than us because he had to tell us we were late so he's known about the lateness longer than we have." Alice pointed out.

The Hatter froze for a moment as he took this in, a wide grin spreading across his face. "You're becoming more mad by the moment, brilliant! Let's run!"

Laughing uproariously they ran hand in hand past the Rabbit who muttered, "Mad indeed, a matched set, I'd say."

They careened around corners and finally burst out the front doors of the castle into the festivities. The White Queen, always vigilant, was the first to spot them.

"Ah, Tarrant and Alice!" she smiled broadly as she approached them with her ethereal gliding walk, "Were you two having a race?"

"Yes," Alice replied, catching her breath. "With Nivens!"

The Hatter leaned toward the Queen and whispered with mock seriousness, "He's terribly late you know!"

This sent Tarrant and Alice into more laughter, making a serene smile spread across the Queen's face.

"She's really caused a change in you Tarrant, you're so happy you seem a child again. Both of you do." She took each of their hands and led them toward the party already in progress. "You must be hungry, come, join the festivities. They are, after all, in your honor."

"Thank you Queen Mirana, but it was my honor to help you." Alice said, curtsying then abandoning the gesture halfway through as she noticed she still had no shoes or stockings on, and in front of a queen no less! "Oh! I'm terribly sorry your Majesty!" she apologized feeling her face grow hot.

"That's quite alright Alice and please, do call me Mirana." She lifted her long white gown to curtsy to Alice, revealing her own bare, stocking-less feet. With a wink she left a flabbergasted Alice and glided off to join the party.

Tarrant nudged her with his shoulder. "Told you, no such thing as improper. Hungry?"

They approached the huge buffet table loaded with all manner of food and sweets. Tarrant loaded up two plates with enough for six people and swept her toward one of the empty blankets spread out across the grounds. He seated himself cross-legged on the blanket with an almost feline grace. Alice sat down as well, tucking her legs up under her. They began eating, realizing how famished they'd become after all the hat making this morning.

"Ah! We don't have any tea!" The Hatter exclaimed.

"Oh I'll go get us some-" Alice began but he put a hand on her arm to keep her there.

"Just a moment…" he reached up one sleeve producing a steaming tea pot then reached up the other and produced two delicate china tea cups with matching saucers and spoons.

"How did you…?" Alice asked, completely astounded.

"Ah," he replied, pouring them the tea. "old family secret. I could teach it to you, if you stay long enough that is." He glanced up to gauge her reaction.

"I'm not really sure how long I _can_ stay…"

"But what matters is how long you _want_ to stay."

"Tarrant, those are completely different things!"

He gave her a wry smile, "Perhaps and perhaps not. Sugar?"

"Yes please but-"

Alice was immediately entranced by his graceful movements as he waved his hand over her cup with a flourish and sugar fell down into it like a crystal rain.

"Even after all I've seen, you still manage to surprise me!" she exclaimed, stirring her tea. "I feel as though I could spend years with you and never once be bored!"

"I hope you stay and find out." He whispered before sipping his tea, then called across the yard, waving his arm above his head. "Thackery! Over here!"

The March Hare bounded over and seated himself with them, ears twitching away has he helped himself to a sandwich.

"Thackery," Alice began, "did you happen to find your spoon?"

His eyes lit up excitedly, "Aye, couldn't hide from me!" he produced a good-sized silver spoon from his pocket and showed it proudly to her.

Reaching into the pocket of her dress she fished out a length of green ribbon and held her hand out to the Hare.

"May I?"

Surprisingly he gave up his cherished spoon to her and she strung it onto the ribbon and tied it in a loose loop about his neck.

"There." Alice said happily, "Now it can't get away from you anymore."

Thackery looked moved to tears, he threw his arms about her and hugged her tightly, rocking back and forth as he did so.

"Ye're a right good lass, ye are! Jus' wonderful!"

Alice laughed and hugged him tightly back, nuzzling into his soft fur felt just like hugging a stuffed animal.

"You're wonderful too Thackery." She replied, releasing him and tugging playfully at one of his twitching ears. "Everyone here is just so wonderful, it makes me never want to leave!"

"Leave!?" The Hare said, suddenly upset, he began pulling at his ears fretfully. "Ye're not going to leave, are ye?!"

"Shhh, Hare, it's fine." She gently unfolded his paws from his ears and ran a soothing hand over his head like a parent would do to calm a frightened child. "I'm here now, you musn't worry."

"But ye cannot leave," he whispered sadly. "be breaking hearts ye will, some beyond fixin'."

"Thackery, did you make these scones?" The Hatter interjected, diverting his friend from his current stream of thought.

It worked like a charm and the Hare's mood changed instantly as he began chattering excitedly about cooking for the Queen. Alice thought he was nearly as easily distracted as the Hatter, little did she know Tarrant was thinking very much the same thing about her.

As they all chatted, they afternoon sun warmed them, making Alice feel very sleepy and dreamy. She took the opportunity to begin making fairy crowns out of the flowers that had blown off the trees. Upon completion of the first one she placed it on the March Hare's head, having to lift her arms up very high to get it over his twitching ears.

"Why thank ye Lass!" he said cheerfully, adjusting the crown of bright flowers.

"You're very welcome Thackery," Alice replied with a smile, fingers busily weaving more flowers together.

Within a few more minutes she had another wreath of flowers made and went to place it over Tarrant's hat so it would rest along the brim. He held up a hand before she could do so and swept his hat off with a grand flourish. He bent his head like a man being knighted and waited patiently for her to rest the wreath of flowers on his wild red-orange hair. Alice did so gently and Tarrant tipped his head back to look up at her with a soft smile before he stood and gently placed his hat atop her own head, setting it back slightly so it would not fall over her eyes. Alice bobbed a little curtsy and the Hatter bobbed one back, just to make her laugh.

Music began to play and all at once the crowd was calling for Tarrant to dance. He obliged and stepped out into the fray of dancers, all at once he began whirling and cavorting; he was a delight to watch. Alice watched him with a soft smile for a time with Thackery sitting next to her. The Hare nudged her gently; his wild eyes seemed uncharacteristically lucid.

"Get on with ye lass,"

Alice hesitated a moment then gathered her courage and her skirts and got to her feet to join the dancers. They whirled around making her feel dizzy for a moment, then suddenly there he was. Tarrant took her hand and pulled Alice to himself, twirling her around.

"Will you, won't you, will you, won't you join the dance?" he asked with a smile.

"I will!" she said laughing, her golden hair flying out behind her as she spun round and round, one hand on the top hat to keep it from being lost.

They danced and twirled, smiling and giggling until the sun began setting, sending fiery rays across the landscape. Alice finally flopped onto the soft grass, a huge grin still plastered across he face. Tarrant leaned over her, laughing.

"Here sweetlet," he offered her a hand, "time for bed, everyone's gone."

Looking around Alice found that they were in fact the last ones left at the party; they must have been dancing for hours. She took his hand and he pulled her to her feet, they walked back to the castle hand in hand. Before long they had arrived at her room; Tarrant lingered for a moment then leaned in and kissed her softly on the forehead, gently he took his hat from her head.

"Goodnight dear heart."

"Dear heart?" she asked innocently.

He lifted his hand and cupped her cheek, smiling softly.

"Goodnight Alice."

With that he was gone, leaving her with that fluttery feeling in her heart. Shaking her head a little, Alice wandered into her room to give in to the call of her soft, welcoming bed.


	3. Chapter 3

After sleeping for only a few hours Alice was wrenched from sweet dreams by a horrifying noise. It sounded like the roar of some ferocious beast combined with an explosion, accompanying it was a flash of bright blue light that lit the room for a moment. Wide-awake and fearful, Alice slipped from bed, her long blue nightgown falling to her ankles. The sound came again, this time with a flash of orange light like a flash of sunset.

Timidly she scurried down the hall to Tarrant's room, part of her afraid they might be under attack. Gently she pushed the door open and stood at the entrance for a moment, eyes adjusting to the dark. In a flash the room was lit with a deep, forest green and she wondered how he could sleep through this din. In the flash of emerald Alice could see the Hatter sprawled across his huge bed, with his face pressed into the pillow it was a wonder he could breathe.

She tiptoed over to the bed and once there she wasn't sure what she was more afraid of: the strange sounds or waking the Hatter. Another loud roaring boom made her jump and she threw caution to the wind and gently shook the sleeper's shoulder.

"Hatter, hatter!"

He mumbled something unintelligible into the pillow but did not stir.

"Please," she beseeched quietly, fear making hear voice break, "Tarrant!"

With that he was awake at once and jumped to his feet, ready for anything. The room lit with a crimson flash and the Hatter was a little taken aback.

"A-Alice?" the look on his face made it clear that he wondered if he was still asleep. "What's wrong?"

"I think we're under attack…" she whispered hesitantly and as if to illustrate her claim another huge boom made her jump and grab for his hand.

"Alice," Tarrant replied soothingly, now sure he was not dreaming, "it's just a storm."

"A..A storm?"

"Yes," he replied with a touch of humor, "can't you hear the rain?"

Straining her ears in the dark, Alice found she could hear the rain pattering against the windows.

"Oh, Tarrant I'm so sorry!" she said sheepishly, glad the darkness hid her blush. "Storms are quite different where I live…I was…" her voice dropped to a embarrassed whisper. "afraid."

"Alice," he wrapped her up in a warm hug before letting her go, "nothing wrong with being afraid."

She sat down on the bed and he took the spot next to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"But you're never afraid." Her head fell against his shoulder.

"There you're wrong lass, I am afraid of some things."

"What?"

The silence drew out between them as he struggled with what to tell her. Before the hatter could make up his mind, Alice had drifted back to sleep, her breathing had become deep and even. Carefully Tarrant scooped her up and cradled her against his chest, carrying her back to her room. He nudged the door open with one shoulder and laid her gently on the bed, pulling the covers up over her. Brushing a golden curl off of her sweet face he whispered quietly what he could not say before.

"What I'm afraid of, my dear dear Alice, is losing you."

His hand lingered on her soft cheek for a moment before he turned to leave. However the Hatter was stopped by a tug on the shirt of his pajamas.

"Nnnn…Hatter?" came a sleepy voice.

"Yes, my Alice?" he whispered softly, turning back to her.

"Stay?"

She nearly broke his heart with that one word, spoken so hopefully.

"Alice…" he hesitated.

"Please Tarrant? Don't leave me alone, I'm frightened."

"Shhhh," he stroked her cheek, "I'll stay with you until you fall asleep."

Somewhat timidly, he climbed into the other side of the bed, resting his head on the fluffy pillow, careful to keep some distance between them. Another loud crash of thunder made Alice inch a little closer to him, and before he knew it she was cuddled at his side, her fingers intertwining with his, her head resting gently on his shoulder.

"Goodnight Tarrant." She breathed softly.

He buried his nose in her perfumed hair and placed a gentle kiss on the top of her head.

"Goodnight dearest Alice, sweet dreams."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I just wanted to say a quick thank you to anyone reading this, I'm actually pretty surprised that it's gotten a few follows. This story has literally been sitting on my computer for over two years and I don't know what compelled me to post it. It was just a fluffy drabble I'd written when I was bored and I'm grateful that some of you like it enough to read. Hopefully I'll be able to finish the darn thing at some point and hopefully you'll continue to enjoy it. Well, there you have it, here's your next chapter, dripping with fluff and awkward cuteness. Hope it brightens your day a little, my darlings.**

Alice awoke just as the sun was rising and the strange Underland birds were singing their strange morning songs. She lay on her side, nuzzled into the Hatter's strong chest with his arms wrapped protectively around her, his chin resting atop her head. Flushing a deep red from embarrassment, Alice was unsure if she ought to wake him or not. Still, the strong arms around her made her feel so safe and warm, his gentle breathing was soft and soothing. It was simultaneously the most embarrassing and wonderful thing that had ever happened to her, and she felt almost frozen with indecision.

The choice was made for her when Tarrant began to stir, arms tightening around her, mumbling unintelligible words as he shifted slightly.

Surprising herself with her courage, Alice cleared her throat and mumbled as best she could, "Good Morning Hatter."

Immediately she felt him tense and she wiggled enough out of his embrace to glance up at him. Tarrant looked at her with a sheepish smile, an uncharacteristic yet charming blush forming on his face, mirroring the one on hers.

"A-alice…" he seemed lost for what to say, all anxious and fumbling.

In spite of her own nervousness she giggled a little, the sound breaking the tension and making him smile.

"Good morning sweetlet." He finally managed, grinning foolishly at her. "Tea perhaps?"

His firm grip on her loosened and they sat up, stretching. She briefly mourned the loss of his warmth and closeness before busying herself with getting ready, brushing the tangles out of her golden hair.

"I'll meet you in a bit," she called over her shoulder, gathering a dress to change into and slipping into the bathroom, smiling shyly at him before closing the door.

Inside the bathroom she slid down to sit on the floor, burying her still flushing face in her hands.

"Mad, I'm going absolutely mad." She muttered to no one, shaking her head slightly before regaining her composure and changing into her dress.

As she made her way down the hall to meet the Hatter for tea it felt like her feet never once touched the ground, her whole being seemed to be made of that ethereal fluttery feeling. It was dizzying in the most delicious and confusing way.

Alice knocked on the door but hearing no answer, threw caution to the wind and let herself in. Heading out to the balcony she found the hatter there, busying himself with a tea setting.

"There you are!" she remarked cheerfully.

Upon hearing her voice, Tarrant jumped a little, startled. This sent part of the tea service he'd been arranging into the air and for a few nervous moments he fumbled to regain control of the pieces, managing finally to set them right again.

"Naughty, the lot of you." he whispered sternly to the tea cups before turning back to her.

"Alice." He said with a charming grin, pulling out the chair for her with a flourish, which she graciously accepted.

The hatter poured the tea and they sipped it in a comforting silence, looking out at the serene castle grounds as steam curled up lazily from their cups. It was Alice that finally broke the silence.

"Hatter, might we go riding today?"

He smiled indulgently at her over the rim of his teacup, "Of course Flower, anything you wish."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: First of all I just have to say a huge thank you to everyone! I absolutely cannot believe how many people have left wonderful comments and are following this story! I can't tell you all how happy it makes me! I started this thing years ago as just something to cheer myself up and I'm so glad to be working on it again. Sorry if it's a bit short, I haven't had much time lately but I wanted to write a little for those who wanted it. I hope that you enjoy the story and I hope it brings a little brightness into your day and makes you feel a little less lonely, if that's what you need. My love to all of you, stay as lovely as you are.**

Alice found the Bandersnatch dozing in the sunlight near the stables and approached it cheerfully. The hatter hung back a little, slightly wary of the huge animal.

"Wake up, you lovely beast you…" She whispered as she scratched gently behind one of its tattered ears.

The huge creature let out a rusty sounding purr and stretched luxuriously, leaning into the small girl's touch. The Bandersnatch's bleary eyes opened and it shook itself all over before getting to its feet, crouching a little to let her climb up. Alice grabbed a double handful of fur and hoisted herself up unto her mount, settling in and whispering cooing praise to the beast.

"Come then Hatter." She reached down and offered him her hand.

Tarrant looked somewhat apprehensive of the great animal but the temptation of her waiting hand proved too great to resist. Taking her hand and grabbing onto some fur, he pulled himself up to sit behind her. Almost immediately the Bandersnatch let out a low rumbling growl, clearly not pleased with the hat maker's presence. Alice clucked her tongue disapprovingly.

"Oh do be a dear, Tarrant is our good friend, I'll have none of that!" she scolded the beast gently and it slumped a little, clearly repentant.

"It's alright, come on now, let's be off." She said soothingly, scratching it behind the ears until it was once again pleased and cheerful.

The Bandersnatch lumbered along at a slow pace, she steered it nowhere in particular, merely enjoying the Underland countryside. Tarrant was not even remotely aware of the landscape; his arms were wrapped around Alice's waist, his chin resting on her shoulder, his mind full of nothing but Alice.

"You're not sleeping, are you dear Hatter?" she asked as they rode into a huge sweeping meadow.

"If I am then I must confess I'd like not to be waken, my dearest little Tea Cup." He whispered softly, nuzzling into her neck a little and making her giggle.

"Tarrant, stop, that tickles!" she wriggled a little to make him stop, suddenly feeling somewhat mischievous as well.

"Ya!" she shouted, goading the Bandersnatch into a fierce gallop across the meadow.

They sped along at a frightening speed, causing the Hatter to grip her waist all the more tightly. Alice wasn't the slightest bit scared, her hair and her laughter flying out behind her. Flying along like this was so exhilarating, the wind rushing in her ears and the scenery flying by. As they galloped across the meadow, Tarrant couldn't help but think of how this shy little flower had blossomed into a true Champion. And she was truly the Champion of his heart, no denying it.

Pulling back gently on the Bandersnatch's fur, she slowed it to a walk again, still grinning from ear to ear.

"Where to now?" She called back to the Hatter, who still clung tightly to her even though they'd slowed.

"Wherever you wish, my little tamer of great beasts."

Alice smiled back at him, steering the Bandersnatch back into the woods.

"Don't you live near here Tarrant? It's been some time but I think perhaps I remember?"

"Aye, that I do." He hesitated a little, "Is that where you want to go?"

"That'd be lovely, we could have some tea and rest a bit perhaps?"

"Well…that is…perhaps it may not be the best-"

Alice looked back at him with those sparkling blue eyes and he knew he could deny her nothing, no matter the consequences. Still, there were some things he'd rather her not know, regardless.

"Alright Kitten, this way." He pointed them in a new direction, uneasiness settling in his stomach as they ventured onward.


End file.
